Una prueba de tu amor
by Crystal-Cullen-Taisho94
Summary: Kagome es la esposa de Sesshomaru, pero está al borde de la muerte y solo una prueba verdadera de su amor puede salvarla ¿qué sucederá?


**¡Hola! Aquí vengo con este one-shot que es un regalo para mi amiga KIWISET espero les guste, a ella y a tods las lectoras. Explicaré un poco el contexto antes de lo que sucede en la historia Kagome, es la esposa de Sesshomaru, pero aún es humana, en la historia aparece la madre de Sessho, decidí darle el nombre de Seishira porque lo leí en un fic que fue de los primeros que leí y el nombre me gustó.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko T.**

**El one-shot es algo de mi autoría **

**UNA PRUEBA DE TU AMOR**

**SESSHOMARU POV:**

Me encontraba desesperado, y quien no lo estaría si en apenas dos años de conocer la felicidad al lado de la persona que amas y que te ama, de saber que éramos el uno para el otro, por las macabras ideas de alguien que simplemente por no conseguir lo que quería decidió que nadie sería feliz si ella no lo era, ahora pierdo a la persona que amo sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, solo capaz de ver como su vida se va extinguiendo…

Sé que se preguntarán de qué diablos estoy hablando, pues voy a ser un poco más específico, tanto como el dolor que estoy sintiendo me lo permita. Todos saben que yo, Sesshomaru Taisho, Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, perseguía a Naraku con la intención de acabar con él, así como saben que también mi medio hermano Inuyasha, Kagome, que es la sacerdotisa de la Shikon no Tama, una exterminadora llamada Sango, un monje de nombre Miroku y un kitsune llamado Shipo había formado un grupo con el mismo objetivo. Luego de un largo tiempo de perseguirlo, por fin, estando todos unidos, logramos darle muerte al maldito de Naraku, lo que no saben y es lo que nos trae hasta mi situación actual y pueden así explicarse mis pensamiento de hace un momento. Verán…

**FLASH BACK **

Estábamos en la batalla final contra el imbécil de Naraku y sus extensiones, Kanna, Kagura y Hakudoshi. Quienes le hacíamos frente a ellos éramos, Kagome, Inuyasha, el cadáver caminante llamada Kikyo y yo, puesto que la exterminadora y el monje, así como el youkai lobo llamado Koga, estaban gravemente heridos, por lo que se encontraban protegidos dentro de un campo de fuerza creado por Kagome, la vi de reojo, era increíble cómo a pesar de que como humana tenía sus limitaciones, fuese capaz de luchar utilizando su energía purificadora, y mantener su campo de fuerza intacto estando herida como estaba por algunos ataques de Naraku que aunque Inuyasha y yo intentamos nos era muy complicado defenderla y a la vez luchar contra las extensiones de Naraku. Ciertamente yo ya sentía "algo" por Kagome, pero esta vez aquello creció a límites insospechados…

Kagome tensó una flecha en su arco y disparó directamente hacia Naraku, aunque no logró dañarlo directamente, sí destruyó el campo de fuerza que este tenía y en las condiciones que se encontraba no podría crear otro tan rápidamente…. ¡era nuestra oportunidad!

-¡Kagome!- al instante en que la llamé ella se giró hacia mi sin descuidar la guardia y pude ver en sus ojos chocolates un brillo de coraje y decisión, pero también vi algo más que me animó a seguir…vi que yo no le era indiferente, ella sentía algo por mí, quizás no tan fuerte como lo que sintiera por Inuyasha, pero había algo, todos teníamos una esperanza ahora…nosotros teníamos una esperanza

-¡Lánzale otra flecha a Naraku, apunta a la perla!- dije, ella no dijo nada, más su mirada y una pequeña sonrisa me confirmaron que había comprendido mi plan, Naraku alternaba miradas de Kagome hacia mí sorprendido, pero apenas alcanzó a lanzar un gemido de sorpresa antes de que mi Soryouha y una flecha sagrada de Kagome impactaran en su pecho haciéndolo desintegrarse. Pude ver como la perla iba cayendo y la tomé entre mis manos para entregársela a Kagome que era su guardiana, si bien destruimos a Naraku sus extensiones lograron huir y no murieron como pensamos que sucedería. Kagome tomó la perla de mis manos y me bridó una sonrisa para asombro de todos los presentes, al instante en que la perla toco sus manos, un brillo la cubrió a ella y a la sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo, luego, sorprendidos observamos como la perla aun completa se introducía en el pecho de Kagome, al tiempo que Kikyo había vuelto a ser humana. Luego de unos días reponiéndose de sus heridas, Inuyasha comunicó su decisión de casarse con Kikyo y Kagome por su parte, dijo que ella había tomado la decisión de quedarse en la época antigua para siempre, pero para sorpresa de todos me pidió si podía quedarse a mi lado, pero lo que más los sorprendió es que yo aceptara. Desde ese día, Kagome se fue conmigo a vivir a mi castillo, teníamos una extraña amistad y digo extraña porque a veces Kagome se enojaba por cosas sin sentido, pero al final solucionábamos las cosas y todo estaba bien

Un año pasó desde que Kagome llegara a vivir a mi castillo y me armé de valor para hablarle de mis sentimientos, de que la amaba, para mi sorpresa y alegría ella me dijo que me correspondía, meses más tarde se convirtió en mi esposa y Rin pasó a ser la hija de ambos. Vivimos un año de felicidad y tranquilidad, pero todo acabó una tarde de primavera en que Rin y Kagome habían decidido dar una vuelta por los alrededores del castillo, yo no me encontraba puesto que luchaba con un youkai que deseaba invadir mis tierras; cuando regresé al castillo fui recibido con la trágica noticia de que mi mujer estaba grave, la habían atacado dos demonios que por sus descripciones eran Kagura y Hakudoshi, al estar sola con Rin no tuvo más que tratar de defenderse evitando atacar, pero según me dijeron Kagura arrojó un potente veneno a Kagome…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Casi tres años han pasado de que destruyéramos a Naraku, dos años de que Kagome y yo estamos juntos, dándonos mutuamente muestras del inmenso amor que nos tenemos, tres meses hace del ataque que sufrió mi esposa, así como tres meses de que Kagura y Hakudoshi están muertos…sí, los maté el mismo día en que ellos atacaron a Kagome, aún así eso no se llevó la culpa que siento porque pienso que debí protegerla.

Se preguntará cómo es posible que si el veneno era tan letal, Kagome hubiese sobrevivido tres meses con él circulando por sus venas, es sencillo, lo que hace ese veneno es que debilita paulatinamente el cuerpo de la víctima, es como si se "alimentara" de la energía vital de quien lo absorbe , Tenseiga era inservible si Kagome llegaba a morir por causa de ese maldito veneno y… aún no sabemos cómo podemos eliminar el veneno y salvar a mi Kagome.

El primer mes luego del ataque, Kagome solo demostraba un poco de cansancio, aún así, sus amigos, quienes estaban al tanto del incidente, y yo sabíamos que era una carrera contra el tiempo y buscábamos desesperados un antídoto; el segundo mes, tenía desmayos muy recurrentes y yo decidí quedarme a cuidarla en tanto los demás continuaban la búsqueda, pero ahora en el tercer mes… parecía que no había nada que pudiéramos hacer, el característico olor a muerte inundaba el castillo, yo me había encerrado con ella en su habitación y nadie entraba a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario

Solo mi madre, una hermosa Inuyoukai de platinados cabellos, que acostumbra sujetar en dos colas, ojos ambarinos como los míos, y una franja magenta a cada lado de su rostro y piel de porcelana, era quien me acompañaba en estos momentos. Por increíble que parezca incluso mi madre, quien no apreciaba a los humanos, compartía mi dolor. El mismo año en que Kagome se vino a vivir al castillo, fui con ella y le hablé de lo que sentía por Kagome, al principio se puso furiosa, pero luego dijo que si yo la había elegido, era porque era especial y que en verdad la amaba, luego me acompañó al castillo para como ella misma dijo "conocer a la mujer que logró generarte esos sentimientos". Inevitablemente, Kagome, con su alegría y buena voluntad se ganó el corazón de mi madre. En estos tres meses ella nos había apoyado mucho, el primer mes que estuve fuera buscando una cura para el mal de Kagome, cuidaba de mi esposa y mantuvo seguro el castillo en mi ausencia, ahora que yo ya no tenía cabeza para nada que no fuera mi Kagome, ella era quien se hacía cargo de todo lo referente al castillo, siempre manteniendo el porte y elegancia que la caracterizaba; porte que ambos habíamos perdido

Yo me la pasaba sujetando la mano de mi esposa mientras derramaba lágrimas y suplicaba, sí, suplicaba a cualquier ser superior que la curase, que le devolviese la vitalidad y alegría de antaño, en tanto mi madre, se sentaba en la cabecera de la enorme cama, acariciaba los cabellos de Kagome mientras derramaba lágrimas en silencio, en ese instante un sirviente entró a la habitación y mi madre volteó su rostro, ocultando así sus lágrimas traicioneras de la youkai que había entrado

-Seishira-sama, le ha llegado un recado-dijo claramente refiriéndose a mi madre y dejando un papel sobre una cómoda- retírate-dijo mi madre momentos después, la youkai salió dejándonos solo a nosotros tres, en ese instante percibí como los latidos del corazón de Kagome se aceleraron en demasía, ella sujetó mi mano con fuerza, abrió sus hermosos ojos chocolate

-Sessho…maru- dijo entrecortadamente, sujeté su mano con un poco más de fuerza para que supiera que estaba a su lado, mi madre me dirigió una intensa mirada y al instante siguiente el corazón de Kagome dejó de latir y su mano dejo de sostener la mía

Rugí de impotencia y dolor, vagamente vi como mi madre abría los ojos con sorpresa y se dirigía hacia la cómoda y tomaba la nota que ahí había, cuando la leía noté en sus ojos, surcados de lágrimas, un brillo de sorpresa y esperanza

-Sesshomaru- dijo –aún hay una esperanza.-alcé el rostro sorprendido- Kagome podrá salvarse con una verdadera prueba de amor de tu parte- no lo entendía, yo la amaba eso estaba más que claro, pero aún así ella había muerto y mi madre me pedía una prueba de mi amor hacia ella…

-¿qué serías capaz de sacrificar para que ella regrese a la vida?- dijo mi madre con un tono autoritario

-Lo que sea- le respondí sin vacilar

-¿te convertirías en humano, dejarías tu inmortalidad y poderío para vivir una vida humana a su lado?- preguntó de nueva cuenta mi madre en tono decidido

-Sí- le respondí

-Así sea- dijo mi madre, luego una intensa luz de color celeste nos rodeó a Kagome y a mí, momentos después abrí los ojos y observé a Kagome ella descansaba sobre la enorme cama con sábanas café oscuro y varios cojines de color beige le servían de apoyo, su respiración era pausada, más ya no se veía forzada, se veía relajada. Luego me observé a mí mismo y comprobé que mi color de ojos y cabellos no había cambiado, pude sentir cada presencia del castillo y los alrededores entonces ¿seguía siendo un Taiyoukai?

Miré a mi madre y ella se acercó a mí, posó una mano en mi mejilla y dijo:

-Diste una prueba verdadera de tu amor, cuando te lo pregunté no dudaste ni un segundo en dejar todo y cambiar para formar parte de la raza que considerabas inferior, dejar tu naturaleza y tu poder, tu inmortalidad, a cambio de que ella estuviese con vida nuevamente- yo solo asentí y es que aún no comprendía del todo, se suponía que yo sería humano…

-Ella está bien, pero asegúrate que descanse cuanto sea posible- dijo mirando a Kagome, luego, con paso elegante, se acercó a la cama, acarició los cabellos de mi amada y salió de la habitación

Yo no pude más que sonreír, el destino había querido separarnos, pero el amor que Kagome y yo nos profesamos es indestructible, luchamos contra lo que nos deparaba el destino y ganamos…ganamos a causa de nuestro amor que será ETERNO

**FIN**

**¿Qué tal? Espero les haiga gustado. A petición podría agregar un segundo cap. que haría las veces de epílogo para la historia, espero sus comentarios**

**¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
